


And Baby Makes Four

by shanachie



Series: 3 of a Kind [10]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Disgusting food combinations, Multi, Spoilers: Not really any, manipulation of partners (but not in a bad way), possibly my own series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 13:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10900428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: The Rogue Canary family need a name for the soon to be newest member of their family.





	And Baby Makes Four

**Author's Note:**

> **Written For:** [Destiny anniversary: Snart Lives! Project](http://lot-fans.livejournal.com/243850.html)  
>  **Prompt:** Anything fluffy
> 
>  
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** No one recognizable belongs to me. Not making any money off this.  
>  **Second Disclaimer** Despite being fanfiction, this is MY work and I do not give anyone or any other site permission to republish this story under my name or any other without my authorization.  
>  **Author's Note:** I decided I wanted to write something for the #snartlives/#fuckdestiny project, but it’s been a long week and I couldn’t come up with an idea quickly on how to save him from the Occulus (I think my saving fic took me like three months [or more] to write) so I decided to add to my 3 of a Kind series. I honestly never intended to add a baby to this series. And then angelskuuipo made a comment when I mentioned I don’t know what the gender of said baby is… so there will eventually be a sequel to this. But not for a bit. Thank you to angelskuuipo and illfindmyway for their help with this. Hope y’all enjoy.

“Lane,” Mick suggested.

“No,” Sara said, then offered her own suggestion, “Lindsay. Works for either.”

“No,” Mick replied. And with a grin put up for a vote, “Leland.”

“Not just no, but hell no,” Leonard told them.

Sara nudged Leonard with her foot. “You’re supposed to be rubbing my feet.”

The thief chuckled, digging his talented fingers into the arch of her left foot. “I think you’re milking this just a little bit.”

Sara rested her hands on the rounded mound that her stomach had become in recent months and stared at him. “I really don’t think it’s too much to ask. _I_ can’t even _see_ my feet.” She glared at him. “But I’m pretty sure they’re still there because they’re _killing_ me!”

Mick laughed out loud at her complaint. “She’s got you there, Lee.” Heaving himself upright, he bent over and pressed a kiss to her lips. “You and Nugget hungry?”

Sara’s blue eyes lit up at the thought of food. “Marshmallows and peanut butter? Oooh and caramel? And maybe some McDonald’s chicken?”

Leonard shuddered. “How can you eat all that?”

“It’s not me,” Sara replied. “It’s Nugget.”

Mick shook his head. “If that’s what you want.” He lifted his jacket off the hook by the door, informing them both over his shoulder, “I’m taking my bike.”

“Bring me back some fries,” Leonard requested just before the door shut behind him. A toe in his thigh drew his attention back to the feet in his lap. “Still?”

“For a few more minutes?”

Willing to indulge her since she was so ungainly at the moment, Leonard began rubbing her feet again. When he looked at her a few minutes later, Sara’s eyes were closed and she was breathing easily. He eased his way out from under her, pausing to whisper to her stomach, “Stay still for a little bit, Nugget. Let Mommy sleep.”

 

 

By the time Mick returned with the food, Sara had had a decent nap. The two Rogues got the food laid out on the table before Mick went to wake up their assassin. “Hey, Blondie,” he called from a safe distance, having learned not to wake her by shaking her. “Foods here.”

Sara came awake almost instantly and started to bolt upright, stopping when she realized she couldn’t bend in the way she was still used to. She frowned at her midsection before slowly rolling into a seated and then standing position. “The best part about Nugget being born will be my freedom of movement,” she told him.

Wisely, Mick didn’t reply, instead following her into the kitchen. Leonard had mixed up the peanut butter, caramel, and marshmallows; softening them up and melting them together. The bowl of the unappetizing (to the men) mixture was set next to a plate of chicken nuggets. Leonard set a glass of milk next to them as Sara eased her way into her seat. “Louise,” Leonard offered as Mick joined them at the table.

“No,” Mick said.

“Why were the middle names so easy to agree on?” Mick complained, unwrapping his burger.

“Because we knew we wanted parts of each of us for the baby and none of us want the baby with a first name after one of us,” Leonard pointed out.

“At least it was easy to veto Lewis, Laurel, Laura, Lara, and Lisa,” Sara said.

“Yeah well no kid of mine is being named after the asshole who gave me half my DNA,” Leonard grumbled.

“And Kid Laurel or Lisa and Aunt Laurel or Lisa is just too confusing,” Sara reminded them.

“We could just use Dinah,” Leonard said.

“Nope.” Sara punctuated her word with a bite of one of her nuggets. “Because the baby is going to have my last name. And Michael or Michelle for Mick. So, an L for you. We just need to settle on a name.”

“Lucy?”

“Lincoln?”

“Lilah?”

“Lyle?”

“Leah. Lorna. Linus. Lex.”

“Lynette. Lawrence. Lochlan.”

At each name, one or the other of the group shook their head. Sara sighed as they continued to throw out names to no effect. Finally clearly annoyed, Leonard threw out, “Luke. Leia.”

Mick and Sara exchanged glances. “Leia,” they agreed in unison.

“Really?” Leonard asked, a note of surprise coloring his voice. “I was just frustrated.”

“Leia Michelle Lance,” Sara tried it out. “Works for me.”

“So we have a girl’s name,” Mick said.

“What about Liam?” Sara asked after a few minutes of them eating in companionable silence.

“Liam Michael?” Leonard said.

Mick smiled. “I like it.”

“Looks like we have a winner,” Sara said. She grunted. “And looks like Nugget agrees.” She rubbed her stomach. “I’m not sure if Nugget kicks like me or hits like one of you.”

“At least we know he’s strong,” Mick said.

“She,” Sara corrected.

“Nugget,” Leonard settled the argument. “Unless we’re taking a closer look at the sonogram.”

“Nope. I’m finishing dinner and going to bed,” Sara said. “Nugget is sucking all my energy today.”

They agreed with her plans, making the decision that Mick would go up to bed with her while Leonard cleaned up. Right now it was the simple things that decided their lives. All that would soon change with the arrival of Leia or Liam. And none of them could wait to make that change.


End file.
